


cause i want it bad

by xxstarcrossed



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, emotional drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstarcrossed/pseuds/xxstarcrossed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Johnson knew he was making a mistake as soon as he walked through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause i want it bad

**Author's Note:**

> From the offseasonmatch exchange. Prompt: Jack Johnson/Drew Doughty - "Let's be honest, you're happy they traded me."
> 
> Title to The Cab's Bad. Unoriginal, I know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. Seriously.

Watching the Kings win the Cup was probably one of the hardest things that had ever happened to Jack Johnson. He was supposed to be on the team, he was supposed to have won the Cup with Dewie and Brownie and Quicks and Cliff and Kopi. It wasn’t supposed to be Carter who got the happily ever after. Jack huffed to himself, turning the TV off with so much force he could hear the plastic in the remote grinding together. He got up and dropped the remote on the couch, walking to his room and falling face first on his bed. It was supposed to be him.

\---

When Jack got the invitation to go to Drew’s Cup party, his initial thought was to burn the damn thing and say he never got it.

Then Jack realized that Drew had sent it through text message, they both had iPhones, and Drew would be able to see clear as day that Jack had in fact received and read his message. “Fuck me,” Jack muttered to himself, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. The party wasn’t for another couple of weeks; he could let the message go for a bit. Say he was busy when he got it, say he thought he responded. There are a million things he could come up with as an excuse. So Jack goes back to mindlessly watching the movie playing on his TV, not even bothering to keep up with it.

\---

“Hey, Jack, did you ever get my message?”

“What message?” Jack asks, knows he’s supposed to ask. Of course he knows which message Drew’s talking about, and they both know that Jack did, in fact, get the message.

“The one about my day with the Cup in London?”

“Oh yeah. Didn’t you get my reply?” Jack held his breath on that one. Of course he didn’t send Drew a reply; he had barely thought about the party for a week. He was trying to put it out of his mind, which was a dick move, but he was still bitter.

“No, I didn’t. So, you gonna come up then?”

Jack hesitated. “I don’t know, I mean, I don’t know what’s going on yet.”

Drew was quiet for a while. “I won’t be mad if you don’t want to come. It’s not a big deal.”

Jack frowned. “But it is to me,” he said, without thinking. And then he hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand. “I don’t know if I could be there. I don’t know yet, Dewie.”

Jack could practically see Drew’s shrug. “Well just let me know when you know, dude. It won’t be the same without you.”

\---

“I can’t believe I let him talk me into going to this damn party. This is a damn mistake,” Jack mumbled to himself, maneuvering through the crowd of Drew’s London friends. He should have just stayed in the States. Jack wasn’t going to be able to get through this party without making a fool of himself, he was sure of it. Resigned, he grabbed a lukewarm beer from the bucket and chatted with various friends of Drew’s.

Too many of the people brought up his trade and he’d gone through two bottles before he even knew what was happening. He excused himself from the conversation, saying he was going to go grab another.

He entered the kitchen just as Drew was about to exit. “Jack, good to see you!” Drew said with two beers in his hand. It was awkward how they were pressed together, and made painful memories flash behind Jack’s eyes. The extra bottle was pressed to his hand as he was ushered out onto the freedom of the deck. He took a deep breath of the chilled night air. There weren’t as many people out back as Jack originally thought there were. Apparently he spent more time socializing than he thought as more people headed back indoors. Still, he and Drew remained silent, sipping their beers together.

“Let’s be honest, you’re happy they traded me.”

Jack watched out of the corner of his eye as Drew coughed a little, clearly shocked by Jack’s first words to him. He’s not the only one, honestly. Of course it had bothered Jack for a while, but he never thought he would actually tell Drew, or anyone, just how much. Clearly he’d drunk far more than he intended.

“What the hell, dude?” Drew asked with no real hear, glancing to his left at Jack. “What would even make you think that?”

There was a pause as Jack took a healthy pull from his bottle, weighting what he wanted to say. He didn’t want to say anything, really, but he was the one who opened this can of worms. “I was gone, and you won the Cup.” He wasn’t whining. He was not; there was no way he was drunk enough to whine about it.

“Yeah, as the eighth seed!” Drew stated, a little louder than he intended. He looked at the door briefly before turning back to Jack. “Quicky played the most amazing hockey of his career.” Jack watched as he shook his head, clearly still overcome with the success of his season. “Without him, we never would have made the playoffs, let alone made it past Vancouver.”

Jack was quiet for a while, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. He was never really great with putting what he was feeling into words, but this was Drew. Drew was always different. “But you won it without me.” The words were so quiet and even Jack, who refused to acknowledge the word, could hear just how broken he sounded.

They lapsed into silence again, listening as the party continued on without the guest of honor.

“If I could do it over, I’d want you there with me, JJ,” Drew said, draining the last of his beer. He pushed up off the rail of the deck, still turned towards Jack. “Do you want to see it?”

“No,” Jack said immediately, before shaking his head. “Not now. Later.” He couldn’t help the way his voice dropped at the end, seeing the change in Drew’s face that he knew for years. Maybe some things don’t have to change.

They both go back and join the party in full swing. Jack ends up taking more shots than he knows he can manage, and by the end of the night he’s a drunken mess, feeling far giddier than he has any right to be. It’s close to three in the morning by the time everyone has left to go to their respective homes. Jack’s sitting on the floor, looking up at Drew expectantly.

“Oh, no, don’t even go there. I did that once, remember, and I nearly dislocated my shoulder because you’re so damned heavy.” Jack pouted before he pushed himself off the floor, his momentum swinging him way too far up. He would have face planted if it hadn’t been for Drew catching him under his arm, muttering about how it was time to go to bed. Once Jack was tucked into bed in one of Drew’s guest bedrooms, he fell asleep without much fuss.

\---

“I knew this would be a mistake,” Jack groaned to himself, rolling so his face was pressed against the fluffy white pillows on the bed. His mouth tasted like ass and his body felt like it was used as a punching bag. But, considering how much he remembered having to drink, he was surprisingly well off.

“What would be a mistake?” he heard somewhere to his left. Jack closed his eyes briefly, before pushing himself up and looking over at Drew, who was happily sprawled on the left side of the bed, the sheet just barely covering… well, anything, really. “Like what you see?” Drew said cockily after a few moments, and Jack snapped his eyes back to Drew’s face as he stretched the sleepiness from his limbs.

“I always did,” Jack replied honestly, and he watched Drew’s face carefully, watched as it twitched into a smile.

“Well then, why don’t you prove it to me?” he asked lazily, settling more comfortably against the soft bed. Jack huffed out a breath, before moving the short distance to arrange himself over Drew, not caring that Drew was completely naked and he was completely clothed. Instead, he kissed him for the first time in months, the first time since Jack was traded to Columbus.

It didn’t last very long, Drew breaking the kiss laughing. “Dude, go brush your teeth if you’re gonna kiss me. You taste like ass.” Jack rolled his eyes, kissing Drew again just for spite, before going to brush his teeth and relieve himself.

When he came back into the master bedroom, Drew was sitting up in bed, and the Stanley Cup was sitting in the middle of the room. “That wasn’t in here all night was it?” Jack found himself asking, stopping just outside the bathroom door.

“No, Mike brought it in when you were in the bathroom. I asked you if you wanted to see it.” Drew shrugged, looking from the cup to Jack, and Jack could see in Drew’s face just how young he was. “You couldn’t come to the party and then not see the Cup.”

“Why didn’t everyone else get to see it, last night?”

Drew laughed, shaking his head. "JJ, you came three hours later than everyone else."

Jack looked at Drew, before shrugging. Drew stood and stretched, before he made his way around to stand in front of Jack. They’re both of similar heights, and they’re standing practically nose to nose. “When do you go back?” Drew asked, and Jack didn’t even try to figure out what he was trying to say but wasn’t actually saying.

“I didn’t buy roundtrip,” he stated simply, and it was worth it to see the childish smile spreading on Drew’s face.

“Good. That means we have all morning to do whatever we want in front of the Cup,” Drew stated against his lips, before kissing him soundly and dragging him back to bed to make him forget all about Lord Stanley. The only name on Jack’s lips was Drew’s. And that was okay by Jack.


End file.
